Club issues
by MiraiGame
Summary: Even though she secretly always badmouthed the soccer club Kihara Meiko suddently finds herself deeply interwined in their actions. Just how will the tennisclub Champion get herself out of this hot mess?
1. Chapter 1

Sooo ... first story *yay* This is just a little prolouge to introduce my OC a little. The story itself is pretty much just a retelling of the Anime but with my OCs. I'm acctually just writing this because I have these OCs in my mind and I like them so much that I just want them to have their story. So I'm not expecting this to become extreemly popular but I do would love some critique. So if you read through it, please leave a comment on what I could improve.

* * *

She had asked everyone. The Rugby club. The Baseball club. The Tennis club. Heck, even the Judo club. But she always got the same reply. No one of them agreed to lend their field to the soccer club. And who would blame them? The soccer club had only seven members which was four less than they needed to compete in actual matches. And if they had a match, the chance of them winning was extremely low. They had absolutely no experience and most of them had lost their will to train long ago.

Aki didn't hurry to the clubroom. She didn't want to tell them again that she couldn't get a field. Even though most of them probably didn't mind. It would have been something new if she did. But every time she came back unsuccessfully she felt bad. Because every time she looked into Endous eyes she could tell how sad he felt not being able to train properly. He, as the captain of the team, was the only one who hadn't given up on playing yet. Maybe it was just because he was in love with the game and would play even if he was alone, but it always cheered Aki up. For her he was the personified passion.

"Kino-san!" a silvery voice made the girl startle. She looked to her right where a girl had just passed her. "How's the soccer club?" Both had stoped and turned towards each other.

"Kihara-san ..." Aki mumbled half in thoughts. She needed a second until she realised that in front of her stood her classmate, Kirihara Meiko. She sighted. "The usual" she answered low. Meiko frowned.

"That's bad." Meiko replied. They sat next to each other in the classroom and often had small talk about club activities and other stuff. "Can I help you somehow?" Aki looked at the girl. Meiko was dressed in the tennis club uniform and had her black bob cut hair held back by a headband. In her left hand was a towel, in her right a Tennis racket. Aki shock her head.

"I don't think so." The manager had a slight smile on her face. "And you're already late for practice." Meikos green eyes widened.

"Really?" She tensed. "Katemasu-kun is getting so bossy lately." She rolled her eyes. "I'd rather help you than go to that hell of a practice" The black haired said. But then she waved for a goodbye and ran of.

Aki sighted. If Kihara just could help. If anyone could help. But it seemed unlikely that anything could. She just hoped her efforts weren't useless. Slowly she started walking again. It was time to tell her friends that she was unsuccessful again.

* * *

Soo ... yeah. That's it. Not quite sure when I'm going to update this but I want to put on another story too which I have in my head (no OCs). So if you like this (even though it's not much yet) look out for my other stories ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter. I'm writing an other story right now but it's set in summer and it's cold and raining here so I'm not so much in the mood for that. But I like the idea and I think I could pull it off.

Back to this story. The chapter is set some time after the first chapter, maybe some weeks. I think it's a bit porous but I think the further I get the better it will be.

* * *

"Mornin' Kino-san!" Meiko sat down with a wide smile on her face. "How are ya?"

"Good." Aki replied. "And you?"

"Me too." Meiko started unpacking her stuff.

"How was your training?" The brown haired asked politely. Meiko moaned.

"Hell." She laid her head on her desk, her face turned to Aki. "Feels like Katemasu-kun has to compensate something." She smiled nicely. "Yours?" Aki sighted.

"Not much of a training." She replied honestly. Both looked at each other.

"Don't we have tough lives?" The black haired asked rhetorically. She sat up straight again. Her straight fringe had become messy so she stroke through it some times. "Imagine how it's when we're old." She chuckled.

The teacher entered the classroom.

"Up" The class president said with a strong voice. The whole class stood up. "Bow" Everyone did as they were told. "Sit" The class sat down again and it was quiet. Just like every morning. The teacher looked around in the classroom.

"Starting from today we will have a new student in our class." He wrote down the boys name while the guy entered the room. He had platinum blond hair and a fierce look on his face. "Introduce y-"

"HUUUUUH?!" The teacher was cut off by a sudden yell.

"What? You guys know each other?" The teacher asked Endou who had jumped up and starred at the new guy.

"No, it's not like I really know him..." The brown haired boy confessed. The rest of the class stared at him. He seemed to have some kind of inner monologue and grinned madly.

"Okay, just sit down." The teacher said uncomprehending.

"Ahh, yes" Endou replied startled and sat down. Than the teacher introduced Gouenji Shuuya who had transferred from Kidokawa Seishu. Nothing spectacular, Meiko thought.

~T~

When the break started Meiko immediate turned to Aki. "That was strange." She smiled amused.

"Yeah..." Aki barely listened. She stood up and walked to Endou, leaving the other girl alone.

"Well, thank you." The black haired said slightly annoyed. Aki hadn't heard her. Meiko looked to the seat of the new guy, whom Endou already seemed to know. The soccer freak wanted him to join the soccer club. /Normally rats _abandon_ a sinking ship./ The girl thought and snickered. She liked Aki, she really did, but she couldn't understand why she would hang out with the soccer club. It was obvious that the club was completely useless and the members were all either boring or dumb. And everyone knew unnecessary clubs were disbanded sometimes. It was weird that this one had hold up for so long.

"Disbanded?!" She heard Endou yell. She smiled. It was about time if you asked her. If she would be the principal, the club would have been disbanded once it was clear that nothing useful would come from it.

She saw Endou rushing out of the classroom. Next period was Math. Had she done her homework? She couldn't quite remember. Slightly nervous she looked into her notebook. Lucky! She did do it, even though she hadn't understand a bit of it. Aki sat down next to her.

"Did you do Math?" She didn't realise the other girl wasn't listening. "Did you understand it? Because I didn't." When there was no reply she looked around. Aki starred into the air, lost in thoughts. The rest of her classmates didn't bother with her. She felt somewhat dumb. So she just pretended to look through the assignment again and again as if she was trying to understand it. She looked up slightly. No one looked at her. She relaxed. Sometimes it was nice not to be the focus of attention.

~T~

"Meiko, you're late." A guy with chin long, dark grey hair and glasses said.

"Yeah, for like a minute or so!" She protested. "That's pretty close in my case." The guy rolled his eyes.

"You should really concentrate on the training more." He looked at her reproachful. "We have matches soon."

"Katsu~!" She cried out. "Can't you loosen up a bit? It's still months till than." She walked to a bench at the sidelines of the field and laid down her bag and towel. "And I'm winning whether or not I train" She added low.

"It's still Katemasu-senpai for you." He ignored her request. "And we shouldn't let our selfs let go. You especially." When he didn't look for a moment she stuck out her tong. "I saw that." He let her know.

"So what?" She replied. "Does 'not let yourself let go' mean 'train until you die?' now?" Than she started running around the field. /Idiot/

"It always has." He yelled but she pretended she didn't hear that.

"Did they notice we're here?" A small guy at the side of the field asked.

"Who knows." Another, bigger guy said. "Let's just warm up."

~T~

After they had run for a while and stretched, they started to play little practice matches. In the middle of a game they suddenly heard a strong voice yell.

"Come join the soccer club!" Katematsu was so surprised that he missed the ball. It flew straight past him into the face of the energetic young goalkeeper.

"He's been shot!" The other player, the tall guy screamed. "Get an ambulance!"

"Stop panicking" A girl with shoulder long brown hair tied to a side ponytail said calm. "It was just a tennis ball."

"And it's my fault!" The tall guy began to scream again. "I'm sorry! So sorry! It was an accident!" The brown haired girl sighted. She walked to Endou and helped him up.

"Sorry, he is very annoying most of the time." She smiled polity but cold. "My name is Watare Mizure. The grey haired boy is Katematsu Hiro and they boy who´s nuts is called Miraki Ichi." She looked around. "The smaller boy is Kiriko Nita and the black haired girl-"

"Endou-kun?" Meiko had just now finished her game with Nita and finally noticed her classmate. "What are you doing here?" Endou grinned. Than he pointed at the sign he was holding. 'Gathering members to defeat Teikoku Academy!' Meiko smirked.

"So you have a match?" She asked amused. The guy nodded.

"Just a second." Katematsu interrupted them. "You know each other?"

"Kinda." Meiko replied with her eyes fixed on Endou. "We're classmates. And Neighbours. But not so much childhood friends. We did play some times when we were little but we never really had much contact." She explained fast. "So you're searching for members? Why here?" Katematsu felt kind of shoved by side.

"I'm going everywhere." he admitted. "People who love to play soccer may be everywhere."

"Yeah." She nodded. /But you found none 'till now so why bother/ She scratched her head. "Well than, good luck!" Endou turned to the other members of the Tennis club.

"Does anyone of you want to play soccer?" They looked at each other.

"I'd rather not." Miraki replied. "I'm already overstrained with the Tennis rules. Soccer rules would throw me off completely."

"Me neither." Kiriko said. "I don't like that sport at all." He admitted.

"So, no. No one of us wants to play soccer." Katematsu concluded. "And to be honest, you guys are so uncool. It would be embarrassing to be seen with you." Meiko boxed his arm and glared at him.

"Come to me if you change your mind. I'm training at the steel tower plaza." Were Endous words before he went on on his scout.

"Why did you punch me?" Katematsu looked at the girl who still glared at him.

"You could have been nicer to him. At least he's trying." She hissed.

"And be as backstabbing as you are?" He crossed his arms. "If you're honest you have to admit that you thought the same. You don't think they can do anything. He won't even get four more members.. That's just one of his daydreams." He paused. "Do you even know who Teikoku is?" He asked Meiko. She shock her head. "They are the elite in the Japanese high school soccer. They are merciless. And they destroy the schools of the teams they beat." The boy turned away from her. "It's better if someone wakes him up before he's sleepwalking into his death."

"Doesn't change the fact that you were an ass hole." Anger rose in her. She went to the bench and grabbed er stuff.

"What are you doing?" The grey haired asked slightly interested. She didn't turn around.

"Leaving." She yelled. "Done for today." Katematsu wanted to say something but Mizure stopped him.

"I don't think she wants to talk to you right now. You should just leave her." He looked into her eyes. Than he nodded.

"Let's get back to our training." He ordered, still looking after the black haired girl.

* * *

That's it. I think I jumped to much, but I wanted to show roughly how Meiko is around others and I tried to start the story.

PS.: The boy, Katematsu, is the boy you see in the first episodes playing tennis. That is also not his real name, since I don't now if he has a real name (I couldn't find one). His personality is completly made up by me.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello!

Sorry for the silence! I've been sick. Nothing very nice. But now it's over *yay*

* * *

/Steel tower plaza was it, right?"/ Meiko thought bored. Right after school she went there. She didn't even really know why. Maybe she wanted to talk to Endou, maybe she wanted to apologize, even though she didn't knew for what. Maybe she just wanted to see him. It had been years that she saw him playing soccer and she was eager to know if he had changed in any kind of way. But until now she had seen nothing. Because there was nothing. She had been alone on the plaza for at least an hour, sitting on the top of the stairs up to the tower and she began to get really bored. She wondered if it just had been a bad idea. If she should just go home now. But than a boy with platinum blond hair walked absent-mindedly past her, looking at the scenery of the city.

"Gouenji Shuya ..." she mumbled to herself, low enough so he wouldn't hear her. Suddenly a shock went through her body, she jumped up and hid herself behind an information sign next to the stairs. Her heart raced. She had seen a familiar goalkeeper coming up to the tower. When she heard a cheerful voice she startled. It felt so weird. She had wanted to see him, but she couldn't control herself. She hadn't talked with him for years. At least not alone. There had always been someone who could give her the feeling of distance. Thinking about talking to him without that distance made her feel uncomfortable. They had been something like friends in kindergarten but since than they had never talked again and she didn't know how Endou was thinking about her. Did he consider her a friend? Did he not care for her at all? If she talked to him like he was a friend, would he think she was rude since they were not? And if she talked to him like they were strangers, would he feel hurt because he thought they were friends? Meiko didn't know what to do. In her imagination she could only do bad and that wasn't a good point to start from.

She listened to Endou talking something about Gouenji playing no more soccer. She sighted. Not this again, she thought. Did that guy only have soccer in his head?

"You sure talk a lot" She heard the platinum haired boy say. Than something about becoming the best soccer team if Gouenji joined from Endou. But the striker refused.

"Than why did you kick the ball yesterday?!" She heard Endou yell. She couldn't understand the rest. Silently she waited for a sound she could identify, but there were just some weird noises. Slowly she crawled to the edge of the sign too look what was going on. Gouenji was nowhere to be seen. Instead there was just Endou, having a tire bound to his back, swinging a tire that was attached with a rope on a tree. When the tire swung back to him, Endou tried to catch it. The girls jaw dropped. That tire looked _heavy. _Plus he had extra weight on his back that grounded him but certainly was a burden too_. _When the tire met the boys hand you could see just how much strength it costed Endou to not get pushed away by it. It didn't surprise her much that he was actually thrown over. She chuckled low enough for him not to hear. Of course he couldn't catch it. What did he think? A low-class player like him could have never done that. Her gaze was set on him. He stood up, got himself in position and swung the tire again. Meiko was irritated. Once again the boy was thrown over. Still he stood up again and swung the tire again. Was that boy insane? Didn't he get that that was just too much for him? She starred at him, trying and trying again. She was sure Endou was mad. The only thing he got from that were bruises. And they wouldn't help fighting Teikoku.

"_They are merciless."_ She could hear Katematsu say. A shiver run down her spine. Would they crush that boy? That boy that was mindlessly wrecking his own body? Would they laugh at him? Would they show him just how _weak_ he was? And would he stand up again? Would he laugh it of with his famous grin?

Meiko could feel her heart starting to race. The sound of the rope stretching, the tire meeting with Endous body, his collision with the ground and his heavy breath. It was music in her ear. The excitement rose inside her. She felt something she couldn't describe. Her eyes couldn't lose the soccer freak as if he had cast a spell on her. Again and again he swung the tire. Again and again he was thrown over. Again and again he stood up to try again.

The sun slowly sunk and the girl still sat in silence, watching the soccer boy when suddenly a yellow light appeared around the boy as he tried to catch the tire again. Meiko leaned forward, standing on the ground with her knees and her hands. He was going to hold it. He really was going to make it. Excitement and joy overcame her. So maybe he was right for trying? Maybe she was wrong for doubting him.

No. She was right. Like the countless times before, he couldn't withstand the pressure of the tire. She sighted. How could it have been different?

"That's some messy special training." a teal haired boy ripped her out of her trance. She blushed furiously and crawled back behind the information sign. What the hell was she doing? She shouldn't watch Endou fail the whole time. She was wasting her time. Instead she should have practised herself. Her training fell out rather short today. But she was sure surprised to see Kazemaru Ichirota visiting the soccer boy. She had known that those two had some kind of connection but hadn't the sprinter got better things to do than visit the idiot? When she looked at the two boys again, seeing that Endou showed Kazemaru the notebooks of his grandfather, a strange feeling overcame her. She knew those books. She had seen them some times when she was little. It felt so nostalgic seeing them from afar. But she felt the urge to see them up-close. She wanted to see the scribbles and smell the old paper. A shiver went over her spine. She was freaked out by herself. First she spied on the soccer boy from behind a sign and than she got such weird feelings from seeing him and that notebook. She felt like a stalker. It was so weird. She didn't even know Endou that good. If she thought back, they played two or three times but it hadn't been a deep friendship. She felt that just being here was ridiculous.

She buried her face in her hands.

"You're serious about defeating Teikoku, huh?" Meikos heartbeat increased again. The teal haired boy had dared to ask the question that was burning up in her. She didn't know Teikoku, no, but if Katematsu said they were a serious threat than they couldn't be to easy to defeat. Actually she had seen a little terror overcoming her captain as he told her about that strange team. And in that moment a bit of concern had overcome her. Was that why she had come here? Was that what she wanted to talk with Endou about? She didn't knew herself.

"Yeah." She looked up. He was serious? But … he couldn't! He would need training. And a lot of that! But there was nowhere where he could train. Except for here. Or maybe down at the riverbank. But he needed all the time he could get, including the school time. And they wouldn't get any of the fields there. Just what was he thinking, going into such a serious fight without preparations?

"I'll join you and that spirit of yours." Meiko dared to look at the boys again. The sprinter and the goalie shock hands. "I'm joining. What about you guys?" Her heart stopped. Was she found out? Oh no! What should she say? How could she defend herself? How could she act as if she was _not_ doing what she actually _had_ been doing? She tried to think of something, but her head was empty all of the sudden. She was screwed.

* * *

To be very honest, I don't like the chapter. I actually want the story to not have a lot of the original episodes in it (like, litteraly) but for this chapter I felt the need to do it because it's important to understand Meiko. So ... yeah. Next chapter is going to be better. Probably.

I actually also have completly typed out the next two chapters of "Matter of the heart" ... on a typewriter ... and I'm to lazy to type it out again ... sorry ...


End file.
